


Love and truth (Benny x reader)

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You start dating Benny but your ex just won't leave you alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and truth (Benny x reader)

You moaned softly as the sun shimmered through your bedroom window on to your face waking you. You could feel the warmth of a bare chest beneath you gingerly rising then falling with each breath Benny took as you looked up at his face you could feel his hand resting gently on your side while his other hand rested on his stomach. You reached up with a warm smile on your face to caress along his cheek with a feather light touch feeling the rough texture of his beard on your fingers to match the feeling of his bare skin against yours under the covers. Benny stirred then opened his blue eyes to look down at you laying on his chest giving you that smile as he moved his hand to your shoulder rubbing with his thumb lightly over your skin while you drew lazy patterns on his chest. 

“Mornin,” Benny greeted you happily 

“Morning” You greeted back 

“Shouldn’t we be at work?” Benny asked curiously 

“Nope, I phoned us in sick” You told him returning the smile 

“Ha-ha,” Benny laughed then kissed the top of your head 

While Benny took a shower you walked into the kitchen wearing one of his shirts to make some breakfast or by now lunch. You were frying up some pancakes when Benny came up behind you in a towel to place his hands around your waist then place a kiss to your neck. Benny chuckled then walked back into the bedroom to change while you finished making breakfast but after you sat down at the table Benny simply watched you eat. 

“Aren’t you gonna have some?” You asked 

“Um…no, I’ll eat later” Benny told you suddenly jogging your memory about him. 

“Oh right, so you drink…” You trailed off remembering the night you’d seen him drinking the bag of blood. 

“Yeah, I buy from the black market it also helps me heal when I drink blood” Benny told you seeming almost a little ashamed or uneasy to talk about it. 

“Is that how you recovered so swiftly?” You asked 

“Yes, while you were sleeping still I got up and got a bag out of my duffle” Benny responded absently playing with a stray fork on the table. 

“I see but there is something I’ve been wondering since I saved you,” You began 

“What’s that?” Benny retorted 

“What happened to you?” You asked 

“I…I escaped from purgatory” Benny just kind of spat out making you almost chock on your pancakes. 

“You what?” You asked in shock

“I saved a friend from Purgatory but decided to stay there until I found a portal that rarely shows up and got my butt out of there” Benny explained briefly 

“Why would you stay there?” You asked now trying desperately to understand 

“I couldn’t deal with having nothing up here to keep me straight so I figured staying in a monster riddled world where the hunger doesn’t exist was better then possibly falling off the wagon and hurting someone up here” Benny explained in more detail 

“That’s horrible, so why did you come back then?” You asked hoping that you weren’t pushing it. 

“Cause I was tore up after saving that friend then it only got worse the longer I was in there basically survival was the reason I came back, till I met you that is” Benny explained locking eyes with you for the first time since he’d begun to explain everything. 

“Are you saying I’m your reason for staying…sober so to speak?” You asked 

“Yep, you’re my new reason for living” Benny confirmed as he reached forward with a gentle hand to caress the side of your face. You leaned into the touch then placed your hand over his having never been as in love as you were right this minute you leaned forward to place a kiss to his lips then sat back basking in the fact you’d finally found your soul mate. 

(~)

The next couple weeks were bliss cause even though Benny was a vampire he was also the gentlest man you’d ever known. Benny never raised his voice against you plus he always knew just how to treat you like a real lady respecting your feelings like by not drinking the blood in front of you even though you’d already told him it was fine. Benny continued to work with you at the diner with no sign of your ex since the incident that led to you sleeping with Benny until that is one night after you got off work. For the first time in a long time you had to work a Saturday shift for a girl who called in sick getting off at about 10 PM, which sucked but it meant a little extra cash so you didn’t mind too much. You were anxious to get home to see Benny now that he’d practically moved in with you and when he offered to pick you up it had been a sweet gesture but you liked walking so you declined it.   
The night air was crisp against your hot skin from the busy shift you’d had so it felt good to walk home until you started feeling the sensation of someone following you. You looked over your shoulder to see a dark figure following you so your pace picked up hoping to loose him or at least get home but as your pace increased so did his. Suddenly with your adrenaline pumping you found yourself running but you didn’t make it home before the figure grabbed you from behind. You tried to scream but the man placed a hand firmly over your mouth with a familiar cackle that made you realize who it was, your damn ex boyfriend. 

“(Ex’s name)! Damn it let me go!” You cursed 

“Come, come now, don’t be rude” He cackled maniacally 

“Up yours asshole!” You cursed again while struggling against his grip 

“How dare you choose that freak over me!” (Ex’s name) barked 

You bit his hand-making (ex’s name) yelp then toss you to the ground as he cradled his hand. You scrambled to your feet trying to make a run for it with (ex’s name) close behind you when suddenly he was flung backwards to the pavement with a shout. You stopped dead in your tracks, spinning around to see what had happened only to find Benny standing between you and your ex. (Ex’s name) stood up then made a move against Benny rushing him but Benny dodged the hit easily before dropping him hard holding him to the ground with his hands fisted in your ex’s shirt. 

“You should have listened to me, boy!” Benny barked 

“Please…please don’t hurt me,” (ex’s name) begged

“Get lost! Don’t ever touch her again!” Benny growled then released your ex allowing him to scamper off. Benny walked up to you wrapping his arms around you with his chin resting on the top of your head. 

“Benny…” You whispered leaning your head to his chest as the full moon shone from above. 

“I will always protect you” Benny whispered pressing a kiss to the top of your head 

“Thank you, I love you,” You whispered nuzzling into his chest

“I love you too” Benny responded lovingly before walking you back home.


End file.
